simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
The Sims 3:Generasjoner
Opplev et bredt spekter av hendelser i alle faser i livet med simmene dine! Begynn i den fantasifulle barndommen, og kast deg ut i de dramatiske tenårene. Opplev den kompliserte virkeligheten i voksenlivet og dra nytte av alle fordelene i de ulike fasene i livet. Masse nye muligheter og aktiviteter gir simmene et mer meningsfylt liv enn noen gang før, uansett hvor gamle de er. Med nye feiringer, dramatiske hendelser og helt nye måter å være kreativ på lar''' The Sims 3:Generasjoner 'simmene leve livet fullt ut! Det er ingen ny by i Generasjoner, men det er flere nye tomter i Biblioteket klar til å plasseres ut. Nye handlinger *Simmer i alle aldre kan prøve seg på nye aktiviteter! Barn kan være sammen med venner i hytter i trærne. Tenåringer kan gjøre sprø rampestreker. Voksne kan gå gjennom en midtlivskrise. Og masse annet! *Om det er en helt ville hjemme alene-fester, skoleball på videregående eller en formell bryllupsmottakelse - de nye feiringene gjør alle faser i livet morsommere! *Fra gærne utdrikningslag og å få kjeft for dårlige karakterer til å høre rykter rundt omkring i byen om simmer som er utro, her skjer det uventede og dramatiske ting hver eneste dag! *Simmene kommer til å elske alle de nye måtene de kan være kreative på. De kan tukle med kjemisett, lage sine egne hjemmevideoer og se dem på TV-en, leke at de er astronauter, dinosaurer og prinsesser og masse annet! *Ny sim-type: Fantasivenn Nye Funksjoner Nytt i Simskaperen: Kroppshår (Inkludert i oppdatering) Nye slidere for å stille inn lengden for hver alder. Inkludert i oppdatering Eldre mennesker kan bruke stokk Nye personlighetstrekk (Les mer under fanen ved navn "Personlighetstrekk") Nye festtyper: Skoledans Videregående seremoni Hjemme-alene-fest Utdrikningslag Bryllupsfest Skoletur Nye jobber: Barnehage Ny skapning: Fantasivenn Internatskole (Les mer i fanen over ved navn "Internatskole"). Årnings på nye steder: Dusjen Trehytte Nytt minnesystem (Inkludert i oppdatering): Minner fra The Sims 2 kommer tilbake. Du får en minne bok med alle minnene fra livet til simmene. Det dukker opp en dialog i øverste høyre hjørne som spør om du vil dele minnet. Du kan også dele dette minnet på TheSims3.com og Facebook.com. ''Merknad: Også uvesentlige ting som å dra til parken eller biblioteket vil også dukke opp som automatisk minne. Trehytter. Du kan nå date i The Sims 3. Ungdommer kan lære å kjøre av foreldrene sine. Barn/Tenåringer kan delta på etter-skolen-aktiviteter som ballet og kunst. Voksne kan oppleve midtlivskrise. Mr. Gnom kan få barn. Simmer kan lage eliksirer med det helt nye kjemi settet. Simmer kan klone seg selv. Unge voksne, voksne og eldre kan kjøpe en livstidspremie som lar dem klone en kopi av seg selv som barn. ''©SimGoodie - Alexander R. Ahlsen - www.simgoodie.com '' Galleri TS3-Generasjoner-01.jpg ffsd.jpg YouTube - The Sims 3 Generations - Official Trailer_1299875967812.png en:The Sims 3: Generations fr:Les Sims 3: Générations pt-br:The Sims 3: Gerações es:Los Sims 3: ¡Menuda familia! pl:The Sims 3: Pokolenia Kategori:Utvidelsespakker Kategori:The Sims 3 Kategori:Utvidelsespakker til The Sims 3 Kategori:Generasjoner Kategori:Spill